house_of_mouse_ultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent's House of Villains
Maleficent's House of Villains is a House of Mouse Ultimate movie which appears as a remake of Mickey's House of Villains. Unlike in the original version were it was lead by Jafar, in this version it was led by Maleficent, another more popular and more serious Disney Villain. More serious types of villains were used as the elite members such as Albert Wesker, Dr. Doom, Terumi Yuuki, Frieza, Lex Luthor, Master Xehanort, Orochimaru and later, joined by Pinhead. The movie comes with a short episode, Thriller Night. Plot Coming Soon Villains by movie/TV show: *Classic Disney cartoons: Pete, Quoodles, the Lonesome Ghost (removed), Mortimer Mouse, Mad Doctor (scrapped) & The Phantom Blot. *The Three Little Pigs: Big Bad Wolf *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: Queen Grimhilde/The Evil Queen/The Witch *Pinnochio: Stromboli, J. Worrington Foulfellow, Gideon & Monstro *Fantasia: Chernabog, T-Rex & Firebird *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: The Headless Horseman *Cinderella: Drizella, Anastasia (scrapped and removed), Lucifer, Pom Pom & Lady Tremaine *Alice in Wonderland: Queen of Hearts and Card Soldiers *Peter Pan: Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones, Hook's Pirates & Tick Tock Crocodile (removed) *Lady and the Tramp: Si and Am *Sleeping Beauty: Maleficent (Leader), Diablo and her goons *101 Dalmatians: Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun *The Sword in the Stone: Madam Mim *The Jungle Book: Shere Khan and Kaa *The Aristocats: Edgar Balthazar *The Great Mouse Detective: Professor Ratigan, Ratigan's thugs & Fidget *Oliver and Company: Roscoe & De Soto *The Little Mermaid: Ursula, Morgana, Marina Del Ray (scrapped), Benjamin (scrapped), Jetsam and Floatsam, Undertow, Cloack and Dagger, Evil Manta & Little Evil *Robin Hood: Prince John & Sir Hiss. *Beauty and the Beast: Gaston, LeFou, Beast (actually an antihero) & Forte *Aladdin: Jafar, Nasira, Abis Mal, Mirage, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Agyam Aghoul & Iago (scrapped and removed) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Judge Claude Frollo *Hercules: Hades, Pain, Panic, Ares, Fear, Terror & Echidna *Haunted Mansion: Madame Leota, Hitchiking Ghost (removed) & Ramsley *The Fox and the Hound: Amos Slade (scrapped) & Chief (scrapped) *Pocahontas: Governor Ratcliffe *Mulan: Shan Yu, Hayabusa the Falcon & Elite Hun Soldiers *Tarzan: Clayton,Sabor & Queen La *Lion King: Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Nuka & Vitani *Dinosaur: 2 Carnotaurus, & Kron (mentioned) *The Emperor's New Groove: Yzma *Stitch: Dr. Hamsterviel, Gantu, 625/Reuben & Delia *Home on the Range: Alameda Slim & Willie Brothers *Princess and the Frog: Dr. Facilier, his shadow & shadow minions. *Meet the Robisons: DOR-15 & Bowler Hat Guy. *Wreck-It-Ralph: Cy-Bugs & Turbo *Tangled: Mother Gothel *Phineas and Ferb: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (actually an antihero but was scrapped), Suzy Johnson & Norm. *Toy Story: Stinky Pete & Lots' O Huggin' Bear *Monsters Inc: Randall Boggs, Mr. Waternoose (trailer) & Fungus *Cars: Chick Hicks, Grem, Acer & Professor Z *A Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack Skellington (actually an anti hero) & Oogie Boogie *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Judge Doom & Toon Patrol members Smarty, Wheezy, Greasy, Psycho & Stupid. *Pirates of the Carribean: Jack Sparrow (actually an antihero), Hector Barbossa, Barbossa's crew, Davy Jones, Flying Dutchman crew & Cutler Beckett *Enchanted: Queen Narissa *Kingdom Hearts: Master Xehanort (chief member), Heartless, Dream Eaters (Nightmares) & Organization XIII *Kim Possible: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Amy Hall, Monkey Fist & Monkey Ninjas *Fish Hooks: Randy Pincherson *The Rescuers: Madame Medusa (trailer), Percival McLeach (trailer) & Joanna the Goanna (trailer) *Kilala Princess: Validou *Tron: Master Control Program & Clu *The Wild: Kazar & his koala god *Inspector Gadget: Dr. Claw *Gargoyles: Angela (trailer) *Narnia: Jadis the White Witch *Bambi: Faline (actually an antihero but was scrapped) & Ronno *A Bugs Life: Hopper, Molt & Thumper *Porco Rosso: Mama Autio Gang *The Cat Returns: The Cat King, Natori & Natoru *Princess Mononoke: Lady Eboshi (scrapped) & Jigo (scrapped) *Marvel Comics: Doctor Doom (chief member), Deadpool, Galactus, Magneto *Looney Tunes: Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Sylvester Cat, Rocky and Mugsy, Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, Witch Hazel (trailer), Marvin the Martian & K-9 *Harry Potter: Lord Voldermont, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dream Eaters & Dementors *The Matrix: Agent Smith *Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh 3 (actually an antihero), Mushi Sanban, Father, Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Count Spankulot, Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickson, Chester & Toilenator *Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark & Quackor *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim, Billy & Mandy. *Cow and Chicken: The Red Guy *Powerpuffgirls: Buttercup (actually an antihero), Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Rowdyruff Boys & Gangreen Gang *Adventure Time: Ice King (kicked out by the villains because of admiring his own archenemy), Gunther (kicked out with Ice King), Ice King's Penguins (kicked out with Ice King), Marceline (brainwashed by Ash), Ash & The Lich *Ben 10: Vilgax, Ghostfreak, Khyber, Zed, Psyphon, DNAliens & Eon (poster) *Chowder: Mrs. Endive *Generator Rex: Van Kleiss (trailer), Biowulf & Skalamander *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Bull Sharkowski (scrapped) *Samurai Jack: Aku *Secret Saturdays: V.V. Argost (trailer) & Munya (trailer) *Robotboy: Dr. Kamikaze, Constantine, Felonoius Hexx & Protoboy(poster) *Annoying Orange: Apple & Grapefruit *Wacky Races: Dick Dastardly & Muttley *DC Comics: Lex Luthor(chief member), Joker, Parallax, & Black Manta *Jurrasic Park: T-Rex, Spinosaurus & Velociraptors *Universal Studios Monsters: Count Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, Bride of Frankenstein, Larry Talbot, Phantom of the Opera, Imhotep, Gill-man & The Invisible Man *Barbie series: *Land Before Time: Sharptooth, Dil, Ichy, Stut, Ozzie & Red Claw *Jurassic Park: T-rex, Velociraptors & Spinosaurus *Shrek: Lord Farquaad, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming & Rumplestilskin *Madagascar: Foosas, Makunda & Dr. Blowhole *Rise of the Guardians: Pitch/Boogeyman *Sinbad: Eris *The Prince of Egypt: Ramses, Hotep & Huy *The Simpsons: Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob, Kang & Kodos *Anastasia: Rasputin, Ludmilla & Bartok (scrapped) *Rio: Nigel *Star Wars: Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Asajj Ventrass *Rocko's Modern Life: *Aaah!!!! Real Monsters: Ickis (actually an antihero), Oblina (actually an antihero) & Blumm (actually an antihero). *Invader Zim: Zim & BIR. *Jimmy Neutron: King Goobot, Ooblar, Evil Jimmy & Professor Calamitous *Danny Phantom: Vlad Plasimus *The Fairly Odd Parents: Vicky & Mr. Crocker *Spongebob Squarepants: Plankton, Karen & Mrs. Puffs (scrapped) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shredder *Goosebumps: Slappy the Dummy, Monster Blood, Haunted Mask, Werewolf of Fever Swamp & Horrorland Horrors *Jackie Chan: *Transformers: Megatron, Starscream, Brawl, Barricade, Blackout, Constructicons/Devastator, Combaticons/Bruticus Maximus, Stunticons/Menasor, Airachnid, Thunderblast, Thundercracker, Ransack, Crumplezone, Vehicons, Dirge, Slipstream, Ramjet, Skywarp, Knock Out, The Dreads, The Fallen & Unicron *My Little Pony: Trixie Lunamoon, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Changelings, Sunset Shimmer & King Sombra. *G.I. Joe: Cobra Commander *Hellboy: *Aliens Vs Predator: Xenomorphs, Xenomorph Queen & Predator *Gatchaman: *Yatterman: *Winx Club: *Dinosaucers: *Ferngully: Hexxus *The Swan Princess: Rothbart, Clavious & Zelda *Rock-a-Doodle: Grand Duke of Owls *Masters of the Universe: Skeletor, Beastman *Mr Bean: *Naruto: Orochimaru (chief member), Sasuke Uchiha, Akatsuki (Itachi Uchiha, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Sasori, Zetsu & Pain), Kabuto Yakushi, Sound Four & Kushina's ghost (actually an anti hero). *Dragonball: Frieza (chief member), Cell *One Piece: Gekko Moriah, Perona, Enel & Smoker. *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Adam (scrapped) & Lilith (scrapped) *Bleach: Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tozen, Arrancars, Muramasa & Hollows *Shaman King: Hao Asakura *Cardcaptor Sakura: Eriol Hiiragizawa, Spinel Sun & Ruby Moon. *Astro Boy: Dr. Tenma & Shadow. *Jigoku Shoujo: Enma Ai, Wanyuudou, Ren Ichimoku, Hone Onna, Kiruki & Yamawaro. *Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Ryuk & Rem *Elfen Lied: Lucy *Vocaloid: Calne Ca *Hellsing: Alucard (actually an antihero) *Blood +: Diva, Solomon Goldschmidt, Amshel Goldschmidt, James Ironside & Phantom. *Rosario + Vampire: Tsukune Aono (actually an antihero), Moka Akashiya (actually an anti-hero), Kurumu Kurono (actually an antihero), Yukari Sendo (actually an antihero), Ruby Tojo (actually an antihero), Mizore Shirayuki (actually an antihero), Kokoa Shuzen (actually an antihero) & Nazo Koumori (actually an antihero). *Doraemon: Takeshi Goda (scrapped) & Suneo Honekawa (scrapped) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: Scanty and Kneesocks *Flame of Recca: Kurei Mori (trailer) *Samurai X: *Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Ryoka Asakura. *Mirmo De Pon: Azumi Hidaka, Yatch & Hanzo and Sazo. *Soul Eater: Medusa, Eruka Frog, Mizune & Free. *Inuyasha: Nakaru & Kikyo's ghost (actually an anti-hero) *Full Metal Alchemist: Lust, Envy, Gluttony & Pride. *Fate trilogy: Kirei Kotomine. *Black Rock Shooter: Dead Master, Chariot, Insane Black Rock Shooter, White Rock Shooter & the Seven Apostles. *Bakugan: Hal-J, Naga *Code Geass: Lelouch Vi Britannia (actually an antihero) *Umineko: Beatrice & Maria Ushiromiya *D Gray Man: Millenium Earl, Road Camelot, Tyki Mikk, Skinn Bolic, Jasdevi & Akumas *Queen's Blade: Aldra, Airi, Menace, Melona, Nyx (trailer), Funikura & Echidna *High School of the Dead: Them *D.N. Angel: Krad (poster and trailer) *Mirai Nikki: Yuno Gasai & Muru Muru *Another: Mei Misaki *Higurashi: Shion Sonozaki & Rena Ryuugi *La Blue Girl: Shikimas *Alien from Darkness: The Alien. *Angelium: Hades & Persephone *Nozoki Ana: Ikuno Emiru (poster and trailer) *Bible Black: Reika Kitami *Viper GTS: Carrera (actually an antihero), Mercedes (actually an antihero) & Rati (actually an antihero) *Sex Warrior Pudding: Lividolls & Lividoll King. *Sex Taxi: The Taxi Driver. *Hatsu Inu: Mita Yuki *Angel Blade: Dark Mother/Phantom Lady (chief member), Nailkaiser (scrapped) & Karin Son *Power Rangers: *Pacman: Clyde the Ghost, Blinky the Ghost, Pinky the Ghost & Inky the Ghost *Tekken: Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, Anna Williams, Ganryu, Bryan Fury (poster and trailer), Mishima Zaibatsu troops, G-Corporation troops & Ogre *Dinosaur King: Dr. Z, Ed, Ursula, Zander, Terry, Spiny, Tank & Seth *Time Crisis: Wild Dog *Street Fighter: M. Bison, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, Juri Han, Dolls (Juni & Juli) & Akuma *Darkstalkers: Morrigan Aensland (actually an antihero), Lilith Aensland (actually an antihero), Demitri Maximoff, Huitzil & Jedah Dohma (scrapped). *Resident Evil: Albert Wesker (chief member), Zombies, Ozwell E. Spencer, Carla Radames (scrapped), Ustanak, Nemesis, Tyrant, Licker, Hunter, Dogs, Javo (scrapped), William Birkin (scrapped), Osmund Saddler, Jack Krauser & Excella Gionne. *Devil May Cry: Vergil *Megaman: Dr. Wily, Sigma *Three Wonders: Lar (scrapped) *Eye of the Beholder: Beholder *King of Fighters/Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting: *Samurai Shodown: *Super Mario Bros: Bowser. *Pokemon: Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Giovanni, Team Rocket, Paul (scrapped), Team Galactic (scrapped), Cyrus(scrapped), Charon (scrapped), N (scrapped), Team Plasma, Arceus (scrapped), Dusknoir, Sableyes, Red Genesect, Genesect army, Kyurem (scrapped) & Darkrai *The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf/Ganon *Kirby: King DeDeDe, Magolor, Marx, Zero *Guilty Gear: Crow, That Man, Raven, Justice's ghost, Testament, I-No (scrapped) & Sol Badguy (actually an antihero) *Blazblue: Terumi Yuuki (chief member), Relius Clover, Nu-13 (scrapped), Tsubaki Yayoi, Litchi Faye Ling (scrapped) & Arakune *Sonic the Hedgehog: Eggman *House of the Dead: Cyril the Zombie & The Magician *Altered Beast: Neff *Shining Force: Mishaela *Castlevannia: Count Dracula, Death, Shaft, Carmilla & Succubus. *Plants Vs Zombies: Zombies *Mortal Kombat:Shao Kahn *Final Fantasy: Sephiroth, Kefka, Jenova *Rayman: Rabbids *Soulcalibur: Nightmare, Tira, Astaroth, Raphael (scrapped), Amy (scrapped), Ivy Valentine (scrapped), Cervantes De Leon & Inferno *Silent Hill: Alessa Gillespie, Pyramid Head, Bogeyman, Robbie the Rabbit & Nurse. *Left 4 Dead: Tank zombie, Witch zombie, Spitter zombie, Charger zombie, Smoker zombie, Hunter zombie & Jockey zombie. *Angry Birds: Pigs *God of War: Kratos & the Olympians' ghosts *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Kreuger *Friday the 13th: Jason Voorhees & Pamela Voorhees' ghost *Halloween: Michael Myers *Hellraiser: Pinhead (chief member), Butterball, Chatterer & Female Cenobite. *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Leatherface *Child's Play: Chucky, Bride of Chucky *Smiley: Smiley *Saw: Jigsaw & Billy the Puppet *Poltergeist: Reverend Henry Kane *The Exorcist: Pazuzu *The Omen: Damien Thorn *Jeepers Creepers: Creeper *Hannibal: Hannibal Lecter *Pumpkinhead: Pumpkinhead *Trick R' Treat: Sam *The Scream: Ghostface *Carri: Carrie White. *Wrong Turn: Three Fingers, Saw Tooth & One Eye *Toho Studios: Godzilla (actually an antihero), Minilla, Angirus, Rodan, Moguera, Mothra, Varan, Oodako, Manda, Baragon, Mechani-Kong, Ebirah, Gorosaurus, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Hedorah, Gigan, Megalon, King Caesar, Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus, Battra, Spacegodzilla, Desoroyah, Megagirus & King Ghidorah. *King Kong: King Kong *13 Ghosts: 11 of the 13 Ghosts *Lord of the Rings: Sauron, Saruman, Gollum & the Orcs *Darna: Valentina *Panday: Lizardo *Enteng Kabisote: *M.U.G.E.N.: Suave Dude *Internet meme/Youtube Poop: Wilford Brimley, Trollface, Slenderman, Nostalgia Critic, Jeff the Killer's ghost, Jane the Killer's ghost, Angry Video Game Nerd, Herobrine, Dolan, Spengbab, Hentai Woody (mentioned), Weegee, That Guy With Glasses, Overly Attached Girl & Insanity Wolf. *Alternate M.A.D. Universe: Aurora, Celestia, Ymir, Kilala Reno, Dizzy, Cindy, Tiana (scrapped), Qaj and Sug, Snow White (scrapped), Princess Bubblegum & Prince Phillip *Edward: Edward, Edwardists, Dreadwing, Overcast, Edward's Crobat, Edward's Genesect (poster), Edward's Oshawott (poster), Edward's Swoobat(poster), Edward's Gengar, Edward's Mismagius, Edward's Dusknoir, Edward's Spiritomb, Edward's Gourgeist & Haman Herrera (Edward's Iranian cousin). *Real Life characters: Adolf Hitler, Saddam Hussein, Osama Bin Laden, Ferdinand Marcos, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, Muammar Gadhaffi & Kim Jong-Il Trivia *As opposed to its original counterpart, this remake removed several Disney villains such as Anastasia, The Lonesome Ghosts, Hitchiking Ghosts, Tick-Tock the Crocodile & Iago, due to the fact that the latters aren't even villains (especially in the case of Tick-Tock) and also notable reformed ones (such as Anastasia & Iago in the sequels of their Disney origin). It is even notable that Anastasia, Iago & Tick-Tock made a small cameo appearance in It's Our House Now, not as one of the singers but as one of the heroes imprisoned in the kitchen. *Some of the villains who were supposed to appear in the movie were removed. A few of them appeared in teaser posters and trailers. *This is the only part throught the series to feature Princess Luna as Nightmare Moon, thus making this the only known appearance of Nightmare Moon. **However in a teaser trailer, Princess Luna was among the ex-villains hiding in the protagonists' backs. Category:Movies